ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Leaving HBO: December 2026
December 2 * The Avengers (2012) * Astro Boy (2009) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, 2009 * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip December 14 * 9 (2009) * 101 Dalmatians, 1996 * 102 Dalmatians, 2000 * The Book of Eli * The Bourne Identity * The Bourne Supremacy * The Bourne Ultimatum December 22 * Battlefield Earth * Back to the Future * Back to the Future Part II * Back to the Future Part III * The Wild Back To The Future December 29 * Final Destination * Final Destination 2 * Final Destination 3 * The Final Destination * Final Destination 5 December 31 * Avatar (2009) * Abominable (2019) * Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure * Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Sawtoothed Cave * Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation * The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn * The Amityville Horror, 2005 * Barnyard (2006) * Bumblebee (2018) * Cars; 2006 * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Doogal; 2006 * Deja Vu, 2006 * Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days * The Devil Wears Prada * Django Unchained * Everyone's Hero * Escape from Planet Earth * The Emoji Movie * The Emoji Movie 2: Get Down * Emoji (2021) * Finding Nemo * Finding Dory * The Fifth Element * The Forbidden Kingdom * The Golden Compass, 2007 * Guardians of the Galaxy; 2014 * Happy Feet * Happy Feet Two * Hoodwinked * Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil * Hop, 2011 * Home; 2015 * How to Train Your Dragon * Hugo; 2011 * Hotel Transylvania 3 * The Hurt Locker, 2009 * Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert Tour, 2008 * Ice Age * The Incredibles; 2004 * Jumanji (1995) * The Lightning Storm (1997) * The Lightning Storm II: Aaron's Return (2001) * The Lightning Storm III: Return of Donald and Alvin (2004) * The Lightning Storm: Dawn of the Aliens (2006) * The Lightning Storm: Nova - Part 1 (2006) * The Lightning Storm: Nova - Part 2 (2006) * The Lightning Storm: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2007) * The Lightning Storm: Rise of the China (2007) * The Lightning Storm: Warlock - Part 1 (2008) * The Lightning Storm: Warlock - Part 2 (2008) * The Lightning Storm: Aaron of the New York City (2009) * The Lightning Storm: Aaron of the Grand Canyon (2009) * The Lightning Storm: Aaron Has a Glitch (2010) * The Lightning Storm: Morbius - Part 1 (2010) * The Lightning Storm: Morbius - Part 2 (2010) * The Lightning Storm: Raccoon - Part 1 (2011) * The Lightning Storm: Raccoon - Part 2 (2011) * The Lightning Storm: Tokyo Racers (2011) * The Lightning Storm: The Return of Donald and Alvin (2012) * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Lethal Weapon * Lethal Weapon 2 * Lethal Weapon 3 * Lethal Weapon 4 * Monsters vs. Aliens * Men in Black 2 * Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World, 2003 * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Mission: Impossible 2 * Megamind * Norm of the North * Night at the Museum * The Nut Job * Open Season * Over the Hedge * Planet 51 * Paul Blart: Mall Cop * Planes * Planes 2: Fire and Rescue * Paycheck, 2003 * Peter Pan, 2003 * Psycho, 1998 * Phenomenon (1996) * Puss in Boots * Rio * Ratatouille * Robocop (Director’s Cut), 1987 * Robocop 2, 1990 * Robocop 3, 1993 * Robots; 2005 * Rugrats Go Wild * Ramona and Beezus, 2010 * Resident Evil: Apocalypse, 2004 * The Star (2017) * The Secret Life of Pets * Step Up * Shark Tale * Shrek 2 * Shrek Forever After * The Spy Next Door, 2010 * S.W.A.T. * Salt (2010) * Sherlock Gnomes * Stuart Little 2, 2002 * Surf's Up * Spy Kids * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut * Sheep & Wolves * Titan A.E. * Toy Story 3 * Twister * Tron: Legacy * Tooth Fairy, 2010 * Underworld * Up * WALL-E * Waking Ned Devine * xXx: State of the Union * X2 * Zootopia; 2016